


cause when you're standing oh so near, i kinda lose my mind

by westhamutd



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, but like emotional kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westhamutd/pseuds/westhamutd
Summary: this isn’t exactly the first time they’ve kissed at the king power, but it’s the first time they’ve ever let it get like this.
Relationships: Ben Chilwell/James Maddison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	cause when you're standing oh so near, i kinda lose my mind

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of fics about these two is shameful.
> 
> title is from **just what i needed** by the cars!
> 
> enjoy ❤️

this isn’t exactly the first time they’ve kissed at the king power, but it’s the first time they’ve ever let it get like this.

usually it’s james pushing him into the bathroom, all erratic and smiling so wide it looks painful, grabbing at ben and kissing him frantically. it’s because they won, because they’re excited and they can’t contain it, because they love each other, because ben’s blood feels like it’s on fire and james’ lips soothe him like water.

this time though, it’s different. they didn’t win, james isn’t smiling, and it was ben who pulled him into the bathroom and forced him up against the wall. he had felt james staring at him from the second the final whistle blew, the blue light of his eyes burning holes into his skin, and ben couldn’t ignore him any longer. 

his body has forced james flush against the tiled surface, one of his hands gripping his jaw, holding him still, controlling his movements. james’ hands are by his side, completely still, just waiting for ben to tell him what to do.

most of the time when they fuck, james is loud. he’s never really in control and he’s always the one getting fucked, but he’s so restless and stubborn, he can’t resist giving as good as he gets. he’s all biting wit and biting flesh, riling ben up until he wants to scream. every now and then, though, he gets like this. he gets quiet and submissive and he hardly utters a word, he just looks at ben with his eyes on fire and it makes something crackle underneath his skin. 

james  _ needs  _ something from him, and it’s a need that runs so deep it’s almost painful. he’s so vulnerable, desire so exposed and actions so obedient, and it makes ben feel almost drunk with power. he knows exactly what it is that he needs from him, and he’s more than happy to oblige.

he pulls away from the kiss and watches as james’ eyes flicker open, staring at him expectantly. he moves his hand slightly so he can run his thumb across his cheek, chest fluttering at the small smile that works its way onto james’ face.

“you okay?”

he whispers it and he doesn’t know why. the air around them feels tense and delicate, like if he speaks too loudly, the bubble might burst.

james nods, leaning into his touch slightly.

“what do you need?”

james’ breath hitches and he opens his mouth just a little bit wider. it’s the subtlest of movements, but ben knows what he means. james doesn’t really talk when he’s like this, but by now ben knows him well enough that he doesn’t really have to.

he strokes his thumb along his bottom lip, smiling, before he grips james by the shoulder and pushes him onto his knees.

he takes a step back and looks down and his own breathing falters. james is kneeling there, hands still by his side, his eyes wide and his mouth open as he stares up at him and ben has never been more in love in his life.

he runs a hand through his hair.

“good boy.”

james whimpers. ben sees one of his hands clench but he doesn’t move it, he just stares up at him, and waits.

ben never should have let it get like this here, he should have driven james home in silence and forced him onto his knees the second they got through the door. he could still do that, could call it here and make james fidget for the entire ride back home.

he looks into his eyes again and he knows he’s not going to stop, he couldn’t even if he tried.

even now, in this scenario where james has seemingly given up all control, he still has ben on fucking strings.

“you’re so desperate, aren’t you? always so fucking needy.”

he runs a thumb along james’ lower lip before pushing it flat against his tongue, watching as he starts to suck on it softly. his eyelids are threatening to close with just ben’s thumb in his mouth and he can practically feel the tension in his body, every inch so tightly wound.

he takes his thumb out and watches as james immediately opens his lips again, eyes still fixed on his. a wave of want runs through ben’s body, hot and stinging. he wants to tell james how beautiful he looks, how much he loves him, but that’s not what james needs from him right now.

“you look so fucking hot on your knees like this, baby. so ready for whatever i want to give you.”

james nods. ben slips his fingers under the hem of his shorts and pulls them and his underwear down to his thighs in one smooth motion. he watches as james eyes flicker down, and then straight back up again.

ben is already hard, and james is panting, eyes so wide and damp he looks like he might start to cry. ben starts to stroke himself, groaning slightly at the friction and watching james’ eyes move slowly up and down, up and down. 

he can sense how much james wants to move, how much he wants to surge forward and wrap his mouth around his cock. he doesn't, though, and ben knows he wouldn’t. he wonders briefly how long they could stay like this, how long he could tease him until he snapped.

right now, though, they don’t have time to find the answer to that question.

“tell me what you want.” 

ben’s voice is quiet but firm and james’ eyes are locked on his.

“tell me you want me to use you, tell me you want to be treated like a slut. tell me you want me to hurt you, to control you, to humiliate you. say it.”

ben’s hand is still moving on his dick but james won’t look away from his eyes. his breaths are coming out in rapid bursts, both his hands clenched into fists by his side, his mouth still open. he lets out a whine that sounds so much like a sob and it makes ben’s dick twitch in his hand.

james doesn’t speak, he just mutters out a quiet  _ please  _ and ben forces his dick into his mouth before he can finish the word.

james moans and ben watches as his lips stretch around his cock, his eyes fluttering closed. it still amazes him how he can look so beautiful whilst doing something so utterly filthy. 

though, to ben, james always looks beautiful.

he moves his hand to the back of his head to hold him in place before he starts to thrust. he’s gone completely still beneath him, almost limp and so compliant it makes ben feel dizzy. he’s hitting the back of his throat with each movement of his hips and james is just taking it, relishing in the way ben is using him. that’s what he’s doing when james is like this, he’s using him, and ben doesn’t like to dwell on just how much that turns him on.

“fucking love it when you get like this.”

he doesn’t know when he starting talking, but he just can’t seem to stop, voice hushed and mixing with the wet sounds of his dick fucking into james’ mouth.

“you’d take anything i gave you, you’d do whatever i told you to. so obedient. so fucking slutty, just desperate for my cock, hm?”

james brings his hands up to grip onto ben’s legs and he halts his movements, leaving only the head of his dick inside his mouth.

he hears him swallow around air and pretends it doesn’t make his head spin.

“hands down. by your sides. no touching. me or yourself.”

james moves his hands back down and moans, which ben takes as an apology.

“look at me.”

james does as he’s told, and ben can see the tears pooling in his eyes, the spit dripping down his chin. he can see the desperate, almost frenzied, edge to his gaze and his hips thrust forward on instinct. james’ eyelids flicker, ben knows he wants to close them but he hasn’t been told that he’s allowed to, so he doesn’t. 

he keeps thrusting into his mouth, feeling james’ swallow around the head of his dick as he watches the first tear fall down his face. he wants to wipe it away, but he doesn’t. he keeps snapping his hips forward, harsh and fast, his hand on the back of james’ head the only thing keeping him in place. ben’s never been this rough with him before, his cock so far down james’ throat that he can barely keep his eyes open, gaze hazy as he stares up at him. ben doesn’t even consider holding back. james’ mouth feels so good, and he’s giving this to ben willingly, he wants this just as much as he does.

“you really would let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?”

he pauses and watches as james blinks up at him.

“ _ fuck _ , would you let someone else treat you like this? like you’re a whore, like this is all that you’re good for. you really were made for it, james, made to take dick. i bet you’d love it, in a room with a bunch of guys, letting them take turns fucking both your holes.”

james moans around him, eyelids flickering shut and ben is close, he’s so  _ so  _ fucking close.

“you’re mine, though. no matter how much of a slut you are, you belong to me.”

james opens his eyes and looks up at him and ben thrusts one more time before he’s coming down james’ throat. his entire body is set alight, his grip tightening in james’ hair as he whispers his name over and over again. all that’s real to him is james; how good his mouth feels, how soft his hair is, the small whining noises he makes as he swallows his come. ben wishes he could stay in this moment forever, where nothing else exists except him and james and the fire in his veins.

after a minute he pulls out, resting both of his hands on the wall and trying to catch his breath. he can feel his body growing weak, a familiar warmth working its way through his muscles. he feels calmer, more at ease, and he briefly wonders how james always seems to know exactly what ben needs without even having to ask.

he’s not looking at him, but he knows james hasn’t moved.

he takes his hands off the wall, tucks himself back into his shorts, and gets shakily onto his knees.

james’ is biting his lip, and he’s wiped some of the spit from his face. his eyes are still wide and glossy, and when ben looks down he can see that he’s still hard. he brings a shaky hand up and starts to wipe the stray tears off his face, smiling softly at him.

“you did so good, baby. you did really good. you’re always so good for me.”

james smiles slightly at his words, releasing his lip from his teeth, but then his brow furrows. he whines and adjusts his legs slightly and ben knows what he needs.

he reaches down and slips his hand underneath james’ shorts and into his underwear, stomach clenching at the chocked off moan he lets out when he finally gets a hand around his dick. all it takes is three quick strokes before james is coming, leaning forward, shaking and sobbing against ben’s shoulder. he brings his other hand up to rub along his back as he whispers praise into his ear, trying to bring james back from the brink.

he removes his hand from james’ underwear and wipes it on his shorts, the other man seemingly too exhausted to care. they stay like that for a few minutes, ben holding james close to him until he feels his shaking start to subside.

eventually, he pushes at him lightly until he moves back. james stares at him, his eyes so tired but so content at the same time, and ben can’t help but smile.

“you okay?”

james nods again, smiling slightly back at him. his hair is a mess and his eyes are red and his lips are swollen, and ben knows his throat and jaw must be killing him, but james doesn’t care. he never does. he needed this, and seeing the blissful look on his face makes ben realise that maybe he needed it too.

james clears his throat.

“thank you.”

ben lifts his hand up to cradle james’ face, running his thumb along his cheek.

“any time.”


End file.
